El Muchacho de Ojos Verdes
by Valent Herazo
Summary: Bella Swan una chica que solo busca una cosa en el mundo. Edward Cullen tratara de cumplir su ultimo deseo de una forma intima y personal. Dos amantes llevados por la casualidad a encontrarse en momentos criticos de sus vidas. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **Todos sabemos esto, pero hay que repetirlo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer. Aunque me gustaría que Edward tuviera un gemelo solo para mí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

**El muchacho de ojos verdes.**

Nadie conoce la vida de nadie, nadie sabe lo que esa persona ha vivido, vive o vivirá. Nadie conoce su vida, su historia, sus vivencias, aventuras, problemas, su pasado. Nadie se pone en sus zapatos, camina en ellos día a día y vive como lo hace esa persona con cosas buenas y malas. No, nadie lo hace, nadie se toma el tiempo de escuchar a la otra persona, mirarla a los ojos y tratar de comprenderla, eso tampoco nadie lo hace.

Nacimos para morir, vivimos para morir, esperamos la muerte. Del polvo venimos y en polvo nos convertiremos. Vivimos cada día con la certeza de que moriremos, pero nadie sabe cuándo; un accidente, un corte, una bala, una caída, un golpe. La muerte es fría, hermosa y calculadora, por eso tiene tantas herramientas para completar su cometido, tantas cosas que pasan; pero no a la gente mala, no, a esa no, la gente buena es la que muere; gente que tiene una vida, sueños e ilusiones muere de manera tan fácil que da rabia.

He buscado a la muerte tantas veces que creo que ya me tiene miedo. Quiero morir, pero esta se empeña en dejarme vivir, no tengo una misión, estoy aquí solo para sufrir y hacer daño; esa es mi tarea no mi misión.

Conozco la cara de la muerte, pero ella no conoce la mía. Estoy segura de que me tiene miedo y ni siquiera me conoce.

Se preguntaran por mi vida, porque quiero morir, pues les informo que mi hermosa vida es una porquería. Nadie me conoce, nadie me ve, me vuelvo invisible con el tiempo, vivo en las sombras. Nadie sabe que yo traspaso a la gente, miro a sus ojos y traspaso su alma, me se miles de historias pero a la vez ninguna. Conozco lo que la gente aparenta ser pero no lo es.

Mi historia conmueve a cualquiera ¿Familia? ¿Qué es eso? Mi padre, no, el no merece ser llamado padre; Charlie es un maldito asesino, violador y un idiota que golpea todo lo que se atraviesa en su camino, en la mayoría de las ocasiones yo. Mi madre; Rene murió en medio de la violación y golpiza más brutal de todas las que recibió noche tras noche a manos de Charlie. Mi hermano mayor; Emmett anda tirado en una de las tantas calles de esta ciudad de porquería consumido por las drogas y el alcohol. Charlie no tuvo suficiente con volverle la vida un infierno a mi madre noche tras noche y como ella ya no está la próxima en la lista soy yo.

He pensado en escapar, pero que gano con eso, solo moriría de hambre o me mataría una de las tantas bandas callejeras de esta ciudad, solo conseguiría una muerte a largo plazo, me terminaría de consumir en la tristeza que inunda mi alma. Es cierto que quiero morir pero antes de hacerlo quiero tener un pequeño haz de luz, un pequeño momento de felicidad, mostrarle mi última sonrisa a este mundo lleno de maldad y odio.

Salgo a la calle vestida de negro, así es más fácil pasar desapercibida entre las sombras, amo el negro, es el color de la hermosa muerte, es el color de la oscuridad, es el color de mi vida. Negro, todo en mi vida es negro, gris no, el gris es para la gente que toda vía tiene esperanzas y las mías se agotaron el día en que todo mi mundo se derrumbó, el día que Charlie asesino a mi madre.

Camino por las desoladas calles, cualquiera hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa, cualquiera, pero yo no. Siento frio, el frio que se instaló en mi cuerpo desde ese día, el frio de la tan esperada muerte. Lo único que se escucha son los gemidos de placer y de dolor que vienen de ese callejón, ¿Una violación tal vez? Como le quitan el seguro a un arma, pesados pasos, espere el sonido del disparo pero este nunca llego. Meto las manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sigo caminando.

Llegue a un parque desolado ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría a estas horas?, me senté debajo de un árbol, la hierba mojo mi pantalón, no sabía que estaba esperando, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

-¿Qué hace una muchacha tan hermosa y triste como tu aquí sola? –me sobresalte, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ¿segundos, minutos o tal vez horas? Alce la vista y me encontré con un par de ojos color esmeralda, no sabía qué hacer si correr o gritar. No respondí, me quede helada.

-No me tengas miedo, creo que estoy en la misma situación que tú. –Dijo el desconocido de hermosas orbes verdes.

-Pero tú no sabes lo que vivo –dije en un leve susurro

-Yo no, pero al parecer esas hojas si –dijo poniendo mi diario sobre mi regazo –No llores –dijo limpiando una lagrima que se me había escapado.

-¿Cuándo lo cogiste? –pregunte perdiéndome en esas bellas esmeraldas que me miraban intensamente.

-Hace mucho que estoy aquí –contesto.

-Creo que es hora de irme –dije levantándome –Quédatelo así no me olvidaras – Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta mi casa, no quería que me siguiera.

Seguí yendo al parque, pasaron tres meses pero el muchacho de ojos verdes nunca volvió, no volví a ver mi diario, pero si una nota de Él. "No te rindas, lucha y sal adelante, cuando menos lo esperes me veras. El muchacho de ojos verdes." Decía.

Hoy es viernes y como era ya mi rutina desde que recibí la nota, me senté bajo el árbol de siempre y empecé a imaginar a un muchacho de ojos verdes, cabello color cobrizo, tez pálida, nariz pulida y barbilla pronunciada a mi lado.

-Creí que hoy no vendrías –dijo una voz aterciopelada y hermosa a mi lado.

-Creí que tú no volverías –dije para tratar de extender la conversación, no quería que él se fuera.

-Yo siempre vine, solo que tú no me veías –dijo el con una linda sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Pero, tu no me buscaste –dije dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Claro que no, pero si busque esto –dijo mostrándome un arma.

-¿Para qué es? –pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, en los que encontré una tristeza inmensa, traspase su alma y me di cuenta de que el también era una persona triste y solitaria, vi sus manos y encontré feas cicatrices, vi su cuello y una cicatriz larga y grande lo rodeaba. La toque y vi cómo se estremeció.

-Para que nos larguemos de aquí de una buena vez. –dijo el tomando mi mano.

-Claro, pero solo si nos vamos juntos –dije apretándosela.

-Sí, mi bella dama –sonreí, nunca nadie había sido lindo conmigo, nunca nadie me había dado una palabra de apoyo, nunca nadie me había hablado de forma tierna y sincera, nunca nadie me había hecho feliz.

Sonreí después de sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los míos, no sentí más que unos fuertes brazos rodeándome y un susurro que decía que todo iba a estar bien. Él fue mi pequeño haz de luz, mi pequeño momento de felicidad y la única persona que me hizo sonreír en mi corta y triste existencia.

Así es como encontré la vida en los brazos de la muerte de mi muchacho de ojos verdes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo**

Esta es mi primera colaboración a este bello fandom, es una historia que escribí para el colegio y quise subirla y compartirla con ustedes. Me encantaría saber que les pareció.

¿Reviews please?

Agradecería cualquier consejo y opiniones que quieran darme.


End file.
